beyblade_yugioh_bdaman_tai_chi_chasers_narutofandomcom-20200214-history
Riley Akaba
Riley Akaba, known as Reira Akaba or Layra Akaba[5][6][1] (赤あか馬ば 零れい羅ら''Akaba Reira'') in the Japanese version, is a student of Leo Institute of Dueling and winner of the "Youth" class Arc League Championship in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime.[3] He is the adopted son of the Akaba family[1] and the younger brother of Declan Akaba.[5] He is the onlyLancer from Youth Class. According to Declan, Riley is necessary for their fight with Duel Academy. Appearance Riley is a short boy with pale skin, purplish light grey hair, and blue eyes, and he usually has a vacant expression on his face. He dresses simply, wearing a yellow and blue striped shirt, grey cargo pants that appeared to have been rolled up, blue shoes over pale pink socks, and a turquoise hooded sweatshirt, with a black club on his left upper side. He keeps the hood up, despite also wearing a cap. Riley also wears a wide metal collar around his neck. Personality FullReira.png He is incredibly timid and is seen carrying a patchwork teddy bear with him (named "Barry" in the English dub). During the opening day of the tournament, he hid behind the plush toy as the crowd cheered.[3] Unlike his older brother, Riley doesn't have the confidence to Duel his opponents. However he is considered the treasured student ofLID. It also appears his mother strikes fear into him. When he wouldn't Duel Ally, he looked up at the window and saw his mother, who mouthed a word (audibly told him to not disappoint her in the dub), and he got to Dueling. Riley also doesn't appear to handle the pressure of being considered the "Jewel of LID". When his mother bragged that he would beat Tate, Riley was seen gripping his teddy bear tighter, a fact only Tate noted.[7] However, Riley looks up to Declan as he Duels seriously the moment he steps in to watch his Duel, and when Tate praised him for being able to master the three summoning methods like his older brother, Riley looked happy. Declan, in return, often congratulates him and tells him to keep winning, showing that he cares. Riley goes into a state of panic when he doesn't know where Declan is. When he, Sylvio, Celina, and Yuya first appeared in the Synchro Dimension, Riley was more concerned about the location of his brother, rather than the upcoming Sector Security agents looking to arrest the four. [8] Despite his best intentions, Yuya also couldn't get Riley to open up at all, since he was afraid of losing Declan. It is later revealed that Riley lacks a sense of self and he is thus is unable to decide anything, essentially leaving him with no identity whatsoever. Henrietta speculates that this was the result of a survival instinct he developed. However, after spending time with Yuya, Crow, and Shinji, Riley's sense of self starts to bud. Interacting with the kids under Crow's care and telling Declan he does not want to Duel Shinji in the Friendship Cup, even running to Yuya when he thought Declan was mad at him. Advice from Jack Atlas later expands this, to the point that Riley not only overcomes his timid nature in order to apologize to Moon Shadow for desiring his loss, but also shows a keen understanding of the Lancers' current situation and passes on advice to Yuya through Moon Shadow. Riley also gains the desire to assist his brother, Moon Shadow, and Yuya, all of whom he looks up to, in the fight against Duel Academy. change in attitude is further shown during his Duel with Security, where he Duels all three of them in a much more confident nature without Declan being nearby, as he was able to Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz Summon in his turn. This is something he seemed unwilling to do in his Duel with Ally until he saw Declan watching him. Riley suffers from PTSD, best shown when he Dueled multiple members of the Obelisk Force. After the prolonged Duels as members of the Obelisk Force advanced on him, he saw images of the soldiers that attacked his hometown and he clutched his head in agony. Biography History Riley was found in a war-ravaged city by the Akaba family, alone in a house. The Akaba's took him in and ran tests on him. From the tests, Henrietta concluded he would be a perfect Duel soldier for them as he had no "sense of self", meaning he would either be able to become a different person or be a mindless puppet following orders. Relationships Yuya Sakaki hen the Lancers arrived in the Synchro Dimension and were split Yuya immediately noticed Riley's concern over Declan's whereabouts and his shyness. Yuya quickly became protective of Riley and made it his goal to make the young boy smile. When Yuya was arrested by Security he was more worried about Riley's safety and was shown to be relieved when Riley was confirmed to be fine. Yugo Yuto Yuri Selena Riley saves Celina during the Friendship Cup on Declan's orders and subsequently refuses to abandon her. In turn, while Celina is grateful for Riley's rescue, she dislikes holding Riley and Moon back and tries to order them to leave her. Zuzu Rin Lulu Allen Sayaka Sora Mokuba Hart Ally Tate Yukimaru Yukimi Yagura Idate Sora Sakura Sasuke Tenten Neji Hinata Sasame Fu Yugito Utakata Temari